mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Spear Pillar
|0=KhannyDialga |1=KhannyPalkia |2=SethLee}}SpearPillar.png |Caption = |0=Palkia and Giratina take centre stage while Dialga watches in the background on Khanny Pham's Spear Piller(Dialga) |1=Giratina and Dialga take centre stage while Palkia watches in the background on Khanny Pham's Spear Piller(Palkia) |2=Lucario brawls with Pikachu on Seth Lee's Spear Pillar}} |Creator = Cyberlizard Seth Lee OriontheStarhog |Downloadlink=Khanny Pham's version Seth Lee's version Cyberlizard's version OriontheStarhog's version}} Spear Pillar is a location in the Pokémon series, being situated at the very peak of the Sinnoh region's Mt. Coronet. It is during the events of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum that Cryus uses Spear Pillar as the grounds to summon the deities of time and space, but is ultimately foiled by the player character and the intervention of either or , the latter of which abducts Cyrus and drags him into the Distortion World. Spear Pillar has featured as a stage in the Super Smash Bros. series, making its debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and returning for Super Smash Bros Ultimate; the stage is visually similar to the one in the Pokémon games, but instead floats in midair rather than being a fixture atop Mt. Coronet. Either Palkia, Dialga or Cresselia will make an appearance on the stage's central background platform, performing various moves that either destroy part of the main stage or pose a serious hazard to those fighting on it; the Lake Guardians can also make rare cameo appearances, but have no influence on the battle at hand. In M.U.G.E.N, Spear Pillar has been created by Jetgoshi under his older pseudonyms of Khanny Pham and Cyberlizard, Seth Lee and Orion. The version by Khanny Pham bears no direct resemblance to any source material, while the other versions are directly based on the stage that appears in the Super Smash Bros. series. Khanny Pham's version | }} Using NeoKamek's Emerald Hill Zone as a base, Khanny Pham's Spear Pillar bears little resemblance to any of its source game counterparts, but nevertheless takes a piece of inspiration from the stage's Super Smash Bros. incarnation, as it comes with two definition files that use differing sprite palettes based on the colouration of the respective legendary Pokémon that appears in the background. Though the scenery itself would appear to be custom made, Dialga and Palkia themselves use animations from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, the former attacking in three different directions and the latter shifting between the same three directions before attacking while facing directly forwards. The stage has a few potential issues to its name, the most standout being the presence of a small gap at the top of the screen where no graphics are present, which will cause sprites to repeat themselves on it if the version of M.U.G.E.N being used is not an OpenGL-rendered 1.1; lesser issues include the absence of vertical camera movement and minimal horizontal camera movement, which make for a stage with very little room to move around in. 'Videos' Seth Lee's version Using graphical assets from the Palkia variant of the Spear Pillar stage found in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Seth Lee's version utilises deltas to increase the scrolling speed of objects that are visually closer to the foreground, but is otherwise lacking in any true animated elements. Despite there being a parallax controller governing the stage floor, the complete absence of horizontal camera movement prevents it from ever coming into play, though manually extending the stage's boundaries via an editing program reveals that the delta and xscale values haven't been properly configured, resulting in substantial desynchronisation with the element furthest in the foreground. While the stage having no floortension value means its camera will start to scroll with any vertical movement of the combatants, its upper camera boundary is not quite high enough for it to accommodate Super Jumps, despite the graphics extending far enough above the upper boundary for this issue to be easily rectified. 'Videos' Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Pokémon Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages